Dragon Ball Z:The Ice Wolf Saga
by LuV Luv Dbz Peace
Summary: Ever scince Gohan was little his best friend was a girl named Mizure Kazahara. The girl proved to be very strange but he didnt care. During Gohans own adventures Mizure sticks by his side…that is untill she meets her uncle Undertaker after a few years. Now she is to train with her 'aunty' Grell so she can be the strongest Grim Reaper scince the Undertaker himself.
1. Strawberries and Streaks of Tears

Chapter 1:

Strawberries we're all Gohan tasted.

He smiled over at his companion and she giggled. Then she stopped smiling. "What's wrong Mizure?"Gohan questioned and the purple haired girl sighed her blue eyes falling to the ground.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital? I know you promised to hang out with me but your hurt."Gohan smiled and threw a strawberry at her. "I'm gonna have to start calling you worry wart."

"I'm serious Gohan! Not only that but your heading for some unknown distant planet-"Mizure stopped herself before she added two words. Without me. Gohan sighed and held her hand.

"Mizure,your my best friend. You out of all people should know how important this is to me. Master Piccolo sacrificed himself to save me. You were there." It was true. Mizure was there during the whole saiyan fiasco with Vegeta and Nappa. She arrived during the three hours Vegeta gave them to wait on Goku. Gohan was furious:he even hit her to show he didn't want her there. It was the first time he ever saw her cry.

Mizure just stared at the lake in front of her. "Why won't you take me with you?"She whispered and Gohan got up laughing in denial. "Its too dangerous! What words are you not conprehending? Please tell me so I can explain them to you!"Mizure got up forcing herself not to cry. "Well scince you wanna be such an jerk about it…!"With that she sped off through the woods. Gohan sighed in frustration. Little did he know Krillin just observed the whole scene

Little mans only 6 and he already has relationship problems! He thought walking towards his best friends son.

"Gohan! Your mom wants you back at the hospital now!"Gohan watched at the place where his friend dissapeared as if she'll come back,then turned and headed towards the hospital with Krillen.

On the day that Gohan had to leave for planet Namek he left his bedroom window unlocked and locked his bedroom door,just incase Mizure needed somewhere to stay.

He had seen her the day before. She was crying so she hadn't noticed him. He sat next to her and held her. She cried harder.

Flashback

"Everythings gonna be alright. Well be back in no time. Hey while were away you should start making a mountain of those snickerdoodle cookies you make."Mizure tried not to smile. "This isnt a joke Gohan. You said that those comunicators picked up everything. What if that Vegeta guy gets back up! I cant imagine loosing you!"Gohan sighed. "And I promise you wont." "And why are you promising?! You cant tell the future! Besides…it shouldnt matter what I think any ways." Mizure started to walk away. "Mizure stop! Stop running away from me! I know your just searching for ways out. To convince yourself you shouldnt have friends! But Im your friend and I promise you…I will come back. If not for me than for you!"

Mizure gasped and felt Gohans hand slip into his. "I will always come back for you."

End Flashback

Gohan stared out at the distant stars. 'I made a promise. I will come back to you…Mizure'

He was unpacking his things on the ship. Krillin and Bulma were watching tv in the front. Its only been a few hours but Gohan felt an eternity away from his friend.

On Earth

Mizure had just arrived at Gokus hospital window. Goku was trying to pay attention to his nurse but he had saw her and got distracted.

Mizure smiled and wave. She whispered that Gohan and the others had already took off. She knew because of Gokus hieghtened hearing he heard.

The nurse left and Mizure came through the window. "Wow I thought shed plan on spending the night the way she went on." Goku laughed. "Your telling me. So whats on your mind?"Mizure looked down at the ground. What was on her mind? Gohan of coarse but she couldnt have admitted that. Goku was an awesome person to talk to but admitting that she really liked his SON would be Akward.

"I wanna go to planet Namek Goku. Let me go with you. Please."Goku sucked in thinking. He wouldnt mind if she came she was strong maybe even as strong as Gohan if not stronger. But Gohan would kill him if he even let her look around the spaceship the Briefs were building for the young martial artist.

"I have a ability that would be great on the battlefield if it comes down to it."She piped up. "Oh really? And that would be…?"Mizure stood up her icy lavender hair bobbing up and down. She put her hand on Gokus arm and concentrated. Then Gokus arm lit up with a icy blue aura. "Its c-cold."Goku shivered. At last Mizure stopped and Goku looked at his arm.

It was good as new.

"Wow you have healing abilities! Yeah that would be great on the battlefield! If one of us goes down you can heal them while somebody else takes the enemy for a while." Mizure nodded sticking a lollipop in her mouth. "My thoughts exactly." Goku sighed and smiled at Mizure. "Alright. You win. Mizure I allow you to come to planet Namek with me." Mizure cheered jumping up and down yelling and laughing and smiling. Goku loved it when the girl smiled because she hardly ever did it. Mizure was actually happy for a change.

So what do you think? Please review! Minor flames at the least just no MAJOR FLAMES! (Puts on nice smiley face) Thank you.


	2. Uncle Undertaker and……AUNTIE GRELL!

Chapter 2:The Dream.

"Whe- where am I?"Mizure looked around a library with never ending rows and rows of books.

As she glanced down the hallway there was only darkness that filled the haunting space.

"He-hello? Anybody?!" Mizure was beggining to panic. Where was she. Thats when she saw him. A man with long flowing red hair dressed in black slacks and a simple red button down. "Excuse me can you tell me where I am?"She asked but he didnt turn around. That didnt mean he didnt hear her. "What are you doing here child? This is no place for some one such as young as yourself."

Mizures head was spinning. "Just tell me how to get out and Ill leave!" The man was now laughing cheerfully. "Come now dearest one,do you happen to know why your here?" The young girl shook her head,her long purple locks flying about.

As though that explained everything,the man walked away expecting her to follow. Mizure ran to catch up to his long strides.

They arrived at a door where the man turned a golden key and walked down a twisting staircase. Reluctantly the young one followed.

"Undertaker. Your niece has arrived." Niece? The girl had no family. She was an orphan from the time she remembered. And that was a while ago. She was only 5 years old.

"Not to be rude but…everyone in my family is either dead or abondened me." Undertaker who she guessed was named had long silver hair that covered his eyes completley. How could he even see? Undertaker just chuckled and looked inside…coffins. Mizure waited for the scream of terror to erupt from her throat but nothing came. She was eeirly calm around dead bodies. Gohan usually teased her about that. "Come here child."Undertaker commanded softly. The girl obeyed and walked towards the coffin. "What do you think this corpse went through?" Mizure leaned over as if the body was asleep not dead. She stared at it intently intill finally she looked up at the Undertaker. "The girl got cut and organs removed." There was no way for Mizure to know scince it was free from blood and was fully clothed. "Correct. Now then…"Undertaker hummed as he walked over to another coffin expected it and sighed. "Why do you think your here?"Mizure just shrugged. "Cant take that as an answer. Actually think. Look at me and tell me what you think you know."Undertaker pushed up his bangs and showed his intensly beautiful eyes. Thats when everything came tumbling onto Mizure like a pile of bricks. "I—I th…think I…kn know!"

"Mizure wake up!" Warm water splashed all over the girl. Her icy blue eyes snapped open and stared at her temporary sensei,Goku. What just happened?

So what did you think? If any of you have song ideas for my next chappy submit please! I promise I will listen to them all! Reviews Reviews Reviews! Minor flames are allowed but never MAJOR! Ok enough out of me I want to hear more from you! Oh and quick explination the Undertaker will be Mizures uncle. More of her past will be revealed. Untill next time,chau!


	3. Midnight Comes In Inferno Protect Me!

AN:This will be in Mizures POV I do not own any dbz or black butler charecters enjoy!

Chapter 3:

"You will be arriving at planet Namek in 2 minutes."The ship said and me and Goku suit up. He had even got me a training gi in my colors:purple and black. Training was hard but I bet facin down a few monsters was going to be tougher.

"You ready lil bit?"He asks and I nod. "Hey Uncle G?"He looks over at me. "We'll we…we'll we be able to wish them back? I mean I have hope and all but I dont wanna be to hopeful. Alot of things that I wish would happen usually wont. Sure A namekian could make the dragon balls on earth but what if THESE namekians werent like Kami? Then what do we do?" Goku just smiled. "Thats the tricky thing about life lil bit. Sometimes you just gotta believe…and if all that believing turns out to fail you then DONT stop believing. Believe in something else. Because you wishing in so many things;theres bound to be one that comes true."

His words would always stay in my mind especially in the future. When every thing takes a turn for the worsts. But I wouldnt know that untill it comes and hits me. But right now I just smile at Goku. And Ill keep smiling when I remember this moment.

We stopped flying and landed on the battlefield. Gohan Vegeta and Krillen were facing down some really ugly creatures. I tried not to stare at them. "Dad your here!"Gohan cried. "Hey son! Whats up!"Goku says. I smile and ran at Gohan and practiclly tackle him in a hug. "Gohan! I missed you!"Gohan hugs me back but then frowns. "Howd you get here? I thought I told you to stay home!" I back up a little giggling nervously. "You see Uncle G said I could come." Gohan looked at his dad. "Dont put this on me! Your the one who said itll be fine!"

"If you three are done with your crappy reunion can we get back to the fight?!"Vegeta yelled agitatingly. Goku and I faced our attention to the six dweebs that stood before us. The Ginyu Force is what Uncle Undertaker had warn me about…but not the sixth charecter.

He had long spiky black and white hair with black lipstick and piercings on his ear. His eyes locked with me. "Repear."He simply growled. I quirked a brow. "Not quite yet."I reply.

Flashback

"So let me get this straight…your my uncle on my mothers side,your the original Grim Reaper and I am going to be training with you in my sleep?!" Grell and Undertaker nods as if it was that simple. Actually the way they put it,it fairly was simple. Because I was the niece of the original Grim Reaper I was valuable to the shinigami world. Well anti-shinigami. I had to learn how to deal with all types of stuff like demons and angels and things of that sort. I was even to collect souls in a few years. I was even to be expected to collect very powerful ones too. Yeah fairly simple.

"So…Grell. Your going to be teaching me also?" Grell nods and blows me a kiss. "At this rate your gonna have to start calling me Auntie Grell!" I laugh and nod. Having family…it felt weird. I always considered myself a loner but...being with Uncle Undertaker and Auntie Grell would be fun.

End Flashback

"You will BECOME a reaper…and so that means I,Midnight,will have to destroy you." I laugh. 'Laughing brings confidence and it blinds your enemies.' Auntie Grells voice rings through my mind. Midnight holds out his hand. In a clawing position the black painted nails elongnate to at least a foot. Very sharp. Poisonius I bet too. "Mizure stand back!" Gohan whispered but I smile.

"Oh no. I want to see what Im made of. INFERNO!"I call out. Uncle Undertaker let me use his old scythe intill he made my own. A red and silver schthe with a chain appears and floats in front of me.

"Are you ready?"

Midnight nods a smirk forming.

No other words were spoken as we sped towards each other for battle.

Soooo? What did you guys think? Im gonna be writing for a while so if you have any questions just review! I need REVIEWS! Remember my rule minor flames are allowed Major flames are NOT! Love you guys and god bless!


	4. Warmup Midnight Mizure the Reaper of Ice

Chapter 4: Warm up Midnight! Mizure the Reaper of Ice!

Midnight blocked Mizures Inferno three times and then the two seperated. Mizure smirked and Midnight frowned.

"All you damn shinigami are the same:cocky to know extent. Ill teach you a lesson I swear I will."He growled and Mizure pushed all her weight unto her left hip. "You know what? How about we fight somewhere else. My comrades and the Ginyu Force are gonna need all the space they can get. As for us,Ill be done with you in under and hour. I wont even use Inferno!" Midnight smiled then,his teeth surprisingly bright white. "Very well then. At least you chose a very beautiful planet to die on. Pick your gravesite."

Laughing,Mizure dismissed Inferno and started to fly. "I trust youll be ok Goku?" He simply nods and the two young fighters sped of to the first battle of Mizures life.

"Are you ready to die,Mizure Kazahara?" Mizure doesnt reply,she simply gets into a defensive stance.

The wind blew past the two fighters hair.

'Mizure who the heck is that guy? Are you alright?!' Mizure wanted to smile at Gohan's worried voice. Using telepathy was something Mizure always knew. She used it to tell Gohan that he was a pure person and that he should have been able to block the spirit bomb when Vegeta dodged it back on earth. He believed her and he was able to block it.

Now they used telepathy when ever they were apart. They used it when they thought the other were in trouble. They even used it when they just felt lonely.

They were that close.

'Im fine Gohan. Stop worriying about me like im a baby! Seriously.' Mizure could hear Gohan growl. 'Im not worriying because I think your a child. Im worriying because your my best friend.' Mizure was shocked but she didnt have time to make a reaction. Midnight charged at her. She dodged and landed a few feet away from him. He extended his claws and pushed his arm in front of him switching from left arm to right. For all she was worth she dodged. Finally the girl had enough and she kicked up and kneed him in the chest. He backed up.

"I admit your fast Midnight."

"Trust me Reaper,nothing can escape the shadows of midnight." Mizure tilted her head. "Oh really?" The sky turned black. Mizure looked up,shocked to no belief.

"What the…?What did you do?! Theres no night on Namek!"She exclaimed. Midnight smirked. You could here bells chiming. 'Gohan do you hear bells where your at?' 'Yeah! The sky's gone black too. Namek doesnt have night,whats going on Mizure? Who the hell are you fighting?!' Gohan only used that tone when he was to proud to admit that—he was afraid. The bells chimed slowly. So slow that Mizure thought they would go on forever. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. .Eleven.

Twelve.

"Its midnight."Midnight acknowledged and then dissapeared.

'What the…where'd he go?!' In response to Mizure's thought she was struck everywhere,barley seeing the blur that circled around her. BAM. Her head. BAM. Her side. BAM. The back of her knees. She was thrown into a boulder.

"AHHHHH!"She screamed going through the boulder.

With Gohan,Krillen and Dende

Gohan flinched, rubbing his back. "Son of a bitch."He murmered flinching again grabbing his arm. He knew it was Mizure bieng hurt, he felt it through there connection. He also knew this pain he was recieving was just a dulling ache compared to the beating his friend was acknowloging. "Gohan whats wrong?"Dende questioned as they rushed for the dragon balls.

"Yeah and kid you really have to watch your mouth. Youll end up like Yamcha." Krillen warned,tossing the boy a look over his shoulder.

"Mizure's getting hurt. We have to hurry and get this over with. Not to mention Vegeta will wake up some time soon. Its a race against the clock, the tortiose vs the haire. But I have no idea if the tortiose will win the second match."

Krillen and Dende nodded in understanding. The earth heroes didnt have alot of time on their hands and they couldnt let this journey be all for nothing. More stakes were added on to there shoulders, like the destruction of the Namekians by Lord Frieza. They had no choice but to summon the mighty dragon of Namek, Porunga.

"Die."

Midnight was just to fast for Mizure.

The boy pushed the weaked girl into the green waters of Namek and she didnt even try to get back up. Mizure was just to tired.

The girl vaugely noticed that she couldnt breathe. She just wanted to be back in the woods with Gohan and throw blueberries in his face. So small that you could barely see it, the purple haired girl smiled. Gohan was her only friend in the world and she wished she could be there to see him through to the end. When he got into real school. When he graduated. When he went to college. When he got his first major job. But sadly it didnt look like that would happen as Midnight swam towards her and wrapped a pale hand around her throat. 'This is the end of you, shinigami!' He thought. Mizure waited for her death. She wondered if it would be like the stories. Of coarse it was! Thats what her Uncle Undertaker had said.

But her demise never came at that moment.

Opening her eyes, Mizure saw a winter wonder land all around her. Ice replaced the waters of Namek and Midnight was a frozen statue. Slowly everything melted. Including the statue of Midnight.

Well what use to be him.

The boy was nothing more than a puddle of water.

Letting out a deep breath, the snow and ice dissappeared and became the beautiful scenery it was before the battle.

Now it was time for the REAL battle.

'You did very well my child~'. Undertaker's voice ran through the small girl's head. 'Thank you. Uncle.'

A.N:Wow I havent updated for a while! Ive just been working on three other stories so much that I almost completley forgot about this one. Thank you Halley Vanaria for reminding me!

Until next time, Sayonara!


	5. Waiting—The Musical!

Chapter 5:Waiting-The Musical!

This was bad.

So very VERY BAD.

Goku had wished all of the earthlings to earth and he was now battling Frieza alone. Why didnt he let any of the others to stay?

And then weeks passed, which turned into months. Which turned into a year. During that year Gohan and Mizure pretty much followed each other into circles. Gohan would hang out in the woods with her and Mizure would spend the night in his room. They even shared the bed. Once Chi-Chi walked in on the two sleeping and she simply smiled. She put an extra blanket over the two and kissed them both on the foreheads. "Night." She had murmered and walked out closing the door shut.

Mizure had been having dreams. Dreams about her but older. Whenever she told her Uncle Undertaker about them he simply said "It'll all make sense over time, dear niece~~"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

Present Day:Wasteland

"Gohan! Can you help me out here?" Mizure was doing a set of math problems Chi-Chi made the two kids do. Of coarse they didnt have to do it now, but Mizure didnt want to have to do it later.

"Sorry. Mom told me not to tell you anything. Your on your own." Gohan let out a wicked smile at Mizure's pouting.

The Z fighters sat in a rocky plain with a mystery boy. The boy had defeated Frieza and King Cold easily. He had even turned super saiyan. All of the fighters were suspicious but Mizure saw nothing of it. She simply mutered;"Well if he doesnt like his name maybe he's embarrassed by it. Maybe its somethig wierd like Rumberry or Trunks." The mystery man had raised an eyebrow and secretly Mizure winked. Gohan had said "That is possible I mean I would change my name if it was swimwear." The two kids laughed and the man had blushed in slight embarrassment.

After about half an hour Mizure got bored. "Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Sing me a song!"

The little boy stared at her apathetically. "What?" He questioned, deadpanned. Bulma, Yamcha, Krillen even Trunks, snickerd. Mizure smiled and scooted closer to the boy. Leaning against his arm Mizure practiclly had hearts in her eyes. "Dont try to act tough now! You sound so amazing, Gohan! And itll kill time. Im sure Bulma would like to here it." The formentioned woman nodded and everyone-excluding Vegeta- agreed. "Im glad to know Im your personal entertainmaint system." Gohan said dryly taking out a capsule in a case. Popping a purple capsule, a small notebook (computer) sat on his lap.

"Any request?" He asked the purple haired child and she smiled. "Cupid!" "No." He said. She pouted but thought of another song. "Do You!" Gohan sighed and scrolled through the music. Pressing a track he got situated and cleared his throat. Sighing he began:

_Maybe this decision was a mistake_

_ You probably dont care what I have to say_

_But its been heavy on my mind for months now._

_Guess Im tryin to clear some mental space._

_I would like to talk to you in person._

_But I understand why that cant be._

_ Ill leave you alone for good I promise_

_If you'll answer this one question for me._

_I just wander_

_Do you ever_

_Think of me_

_Anymore_

_Do you?_

Everyones mouth dropped. They never knew Gohan could sing so powerful and the lyrics to this song was actually pretty beautiful. Secretly Krillen was recording this while watching the kid move on to the next verse.

_First off let me say, congratulations._

_Heard that you just had a baby girl._

_If she looks anything like her mother._

_She's the prettiest thing in the world._

_Swear that Im not tryin to start no drama._

_Tell yo fiance he can relax._

_ Ill leave you alone for good I promise._

_There's a question Ive just got to ask._

_I just wonder_

_Do you ever_

_Think of me_

_Anymore_

_Do you?_

Mizure clapped along with Gohan's singing. During the year, the two had started song writing. Sometimes through telepathy Gohan would sing Mizure to sleep. And vice versa. Mizure also had a nice voice.

_I know what we had is dead and gone_

_Too many times Ive made you cry._

_And I dont mean to interupt your life._

_I just wonder do I ever cross your mind?_

_I just wonder_

_Do you ever_

_Think of me_

_Anymore_

_Do you?_

_I just wonder_

_Do you ever_

_Think of me_

_Anymore_

_Do you?_

_I just wonder_

_Do you ever_

_Think of me_

_Anymore_

_Do you?_

The track slowly faded away and Mizure was sent to heaven by Gohan's singing. She sighed breathlessly and smiled. "So pretty." She murmered. Gohan gave her a wicked smile. "Alright your turn!" Mizure glared at the boy, her happy demeanor soon forgotten. "No." "Yes." "Noooooo!" "Yeeeesss." Mizure pouted but looked through Gohan's music, knowing he wouldnt let it go. She picked a song and layed her head on the boy's shoulder. No one expected her to sing so lively:

_So while you going out having your fun, I should sit here waiting for you?_

_All this time I've invested in you baby, now you getting your dubs._

_And making your runs and popping your drink._

_And having your fun._

_But see it's ok._

_Cuz what goes around comes around._

_It's always been that way._

Bulma automatically liked this song. It was just the beggining but it reminded her of a certain martial artist who she recently broke up with.

_Didn't I tell you I was gonna be the one? _

_Be the one and when it's all done boy... She cant love you like I do_

_Didn't I tell you boy?_

_Didn't I tell you?_

_Didn't I tell you?_

_Didn't I tell you?_

_Didn't I tell you boy?_

_So now the sun coming up you wanna change._

_But I ain't sitting up and crying s***._

_So while you rolling out doing your thing._

_I'll be popping my bottles._

_Rolling round clubs._

_Hanging wit me girls._

_I'll be having my fun._

_Cuz I don't deserve all the games you play._

_Now you coming back this way._

_But..._

Gohan was the one clapping now. He turned up the music and Mizure raised her voice automatically. Thats exactly what the boy wanted. Those two were each others personal radios.

_Didn't I tell you I was gonna be the one? _

_Be the one and when it's all done boy... Boy, she can't love you like I do_

_Didn't I tell you boy?_

_Didn't I tell you? (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Didn't I tell you? (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Didn't I tell you? (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Didn't I tell you boy?_

_You going out knowing everybody's watching._

_But she could never be me and you know it baby._

_The proff is in the puddin._

_Ain't no way to hide it._

_(Didn't I tell you boy)_

Mizure pointed to Gohan and he laughed.

[Gohan:]

_I know she told you_

_You thinkin you got her stuck, you must be smoking._

_She got alot of money too._

_She ain't no joke man._

_We raised her good._

_She got the game before the fame._

_Mizure, ain't nothing changed._

_You know her name._

_You see her ridin something clean._

_Lookin hella fly._

_I know you heard, she changed her mind._

_I'm bout to tell you why._

_She ain't staying at the house._

_She going out._

_To some exclusive s*** that you don't know about._

_She won't be curled up crying wit a broke heart._

_She bout to get dressed and go hard._

_And if you wanna run the streets chasing hoes, dude she'll be out chillin cuz you ain't doin_

_what you suppose to._

_Didn't I tell you I was gonna be the one? (Yeah, be the one)_

_Be the one and when it's all done boy... (Boy, she can't love you like I do)_

_Didn't I tell you boy?_

_Didn't I tell you? (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Didn't I tell you? (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Didn't I tell you? (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Didn't I tell you boy?_

Bulma, Krillen Tien and Yamcha talked about how awesome the kids sounded and Vegeta made some sort of incoherent comment about 'singing pricks'. Mizure pretended that she hadnt heard him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The sound of a chainsaw screeched through the tension filled air and everyone saw a flash of red. Immediately the protecters of Earth got on edge but Mizure just smiled. A man with long red hair, piercing green eyes and a shark tooth grin stood there. He smiled warmly when he spotted the young girl.

"Auntie Grell!" She yelled laughing and running to the woman..?

"Auntie?!" Vegeta asked incrediously. "Are you blind or dumb, brat? Thats clearly a male!" Mizure shockingly got more mad than Grell. "Shut up, Vegeta! Was anyone SPEAKING to you? No! I might mistake you for a woman with that fruity shirt on. Very trop-e-caal dont ya think?" Vegeta growled and balled a fist. "Watch who your talking to brat. I am the prince of all Saiyans! Dont forget it."

"Yea yea yea! Some prince! When the only saiyans left dont even bother to listen to you! Pathetic!" Everyone got pretty quiet.

"Mizure apologize." Grell said quietly. "Wait what for?! He's the one who acted like a jerk!"

"Alot of people mistake me for a guy. Let them have their opinions. You know Im a woman and I know I am. No need to get so rash with everyone." Grell talked smoothly. He flicked his long hair out of his eyes. "Yeah but even before that! HE'S the reason Uncle Goku died once already. HE'S the reason Frieza and his loonies were on our case. HE'S the reason that we had to travel to Namek in the first place! If we hadnt had gone to Namek then I wouldnt have to train so soon!"

"Are you scared? I can talk to Undertaker if you are." Mizure froze for a slight second and then crossed her arms.

"Fear keeps you under control right? But adrenaline makes up for that fear. So yes, naturally. But Im not giving up. Ronald would chew me alive." Grell laughed and picked the girl up. "Thats my girl."

"Sorry Vegeta!" Mizure chimed laughing. Vegeta just 'hurumphed' and went back to being quiet.

"Mizure apologize." Grell said quietly. "Wait what for?! He's the one who acted like a jerk!"

"Alot of people mistake me for a guy. Let them have their opinions. You know Im a woman and I know I am. No need to get so rash with everyone." Grell talked smoothly. He flicked his long hair out of his eyes. "Yeah but even before that! HE'S the reason Uncle Goku died once already. HE'S the reason Frieza and his loonies were on our case. HE'S the reason that we had to travel to Namek in the first place! If we hadnt had gone to Namek then I wouldnt have to train so soon!"

"Are you scared? I can talk to Undertaker if you are." Mizure froze for a slight second and then crossed her arms.

"Fear keeps you under control right? But adrenaline makes up for that fear. So yes, naturally. But Im not giving up. Ronald would chew me alive." Grell laughed and picked the girl up. "Thats my girl."

"Sorry Vegeta!" Mizure chimed laughing. Vegeta just 'hurumphed' and went back to being quiet.

"Vegeta huh? He's a little on the rough side dont you think? I wanna man that'll treat me like the delicate flower that I am. Although he is quite the looker." Grell winked at the distraught Vegeta and almost everyone laughed. They guessed that the woman was ok since Mizure liked her. "*Sigh* But no one can compare to my dearest Sebas~chan." Mizure looked up confusion set in her eyes.

"Who is Sebas~chan? Is he a shinigami like I am?" The woman laughed with an eyeroll. "Your no shinigami yet! Dont get cocky because you won one battle. And barely at that. But no, Sebastian Mechellis is a demon."

"But Uncle William told me that demons are nothing but scum."

"Your Uncle William is very biased."

"He also said that your a complete idiot."

"Your Uncle William is very ugly and rude."

Mizure laughed and hoped on Grell's back. "Lets go!" "But Mizure, dont you want to see if this guy was right about, Dad?" Gohan spoke up, not wanting his friend to leave his sight. Mizure smiled and winked.

"No need. I know he's telling the truth. And Mirai—" She turned towards the mystery boy. "—You'll win someday. Trust me." And with that the two shinigami left to go meet someone named Sebastian.

* * *

A.N:Finally! Another chapter! And Im done with exams! (Round of applause) thank you thank you. Now review time.

Halley Vanaria: I hope this chapter answered your question. Sebastian will be appearing next time. And he has a biiiig secret to reveal to our little Mizure!

Alrighty! As always please R&R! Have any questions P.M or review. Untill next time:

Sayonara!


	6. Mizure Mechellis!

Chapter 6: Mizure...Mechellis?!

"Auntie Grell? Where are we?"

Mizure and Grell landed in front of a large mansion that was pretty much located in the middle of no where. It looked fairly victorian considering it wasnt made in that time.

A man in his twenties looked up from gardening. A cat stood beside him. The man had short black hair and bloody red eyes. When he spotted Grell he almost let out a groan of hatred. Two seconds later a young boy about thirteen stepped onto the porch from the front door. He wore jeans and a blue button down shirt. He had short blue hair with blue locks covering his left eye. He too, looked annoyed at the red shinigami.

"Sebas-Chan!" Grell exclaimed running towards the demon. Sebastian Mechellis simply side stepped to let Grell run into the house because of his speed. The boy snickered and turned towards Mizure who stayed where Grell just ran from. She saw the one and only Ciel Phantomhive staring apathetically at her and she looked away, embarresed.

"No need to be shy, young one. Tell us what is your name?" That was Sebastian. His deep baritones seemed to calm Mizure and so she curtsied. "My name is Mizure Kazahara, sir."

"Oi Sebastian. She has more manners than the damn reaper eh?" Ciel yelled and Sebastian smirked. "You shouldnt use profanity in front of a child, young master." Sebastian held out a hand to Mizure and gave her a closed eye smile.

"Where are my manners? Hello Miss Kazahara. My name is Sebastian Mechellis and I am your father."

"So you actually had a kid? Why does that not surprise me?" Ciel murmered lounging in the back of his chair in the dining room. Its safe to say Ciel lost the whole proper and classy façade after leaving London back in the 19th century. That was a lloooooooonnnnngggg time ago.

"What do you mean, young master?" Ciel snorted but took another bite of strawberry cake. Somehow his taste for sweets survived the transformation of becoming a demon. Sebastian chuckled and gave Mizure a plate with a slighty smaller piece of cake. She thanked him and he nodded. Mizure took the news pretty easily, considering Undertaker was her uncle. "So ..? Are you related to Uncle Undertaker?" Sebastian stood next to Ciel even though the boy told him to sit down 4000 times.

"No need to be formal, you can call me Sebastian. To answer your question, No. Im not related to Undertaker. I simply loved his sister." Ciel almost coughed up his cake. "Undertaker has a SISTER?!" He questioned and Grell sauntered over to the master of the house. "Yes-sir-ee! Ursa was her name and her and Sebastian hooked up and..." Sebastian proceeded to cover Mizure's ears for the remainder of the story.

To say the least Ciel looked stricken. Grell cackled and picked up her niece.

"Although Mizure darling here didnt become crazy like her mother and uncle. But she's not stiff as a stick like her father either." Sebastian cocked a brow and Grell laughed nervously. Grell proceeded to twirl Mizure in the air and she screamed at him to stop it. She hated it when her aunt got into lalaland because she was always caught in it. Sebastian plucked the girl out of the shinigami's arms and she hung on to his leg. Sebastian picked her up and she held on tight. Ciel looked on at the two as Sebastian tried to console the young child. He actually let on a little smile.

This would be an intresting story.

Ciel was simply chillin in his room, listening to 'I Am the Best' by 2ne1. Sure it was consisdered a girl song but it was the one playing on his favorite radio station and all the others were playing commercials. So he listened to this song with no complaints and pushed the earplugs further into his ear.

Mizure decided to play around the mansion when she asked Sebastian if its alright to look around. He gave her a mishchevious smirk and replied "Go wild,"

Mizure heard movement in a room and peeked in to see Ciel. His head was laying on the desk and his eyes were closed, music blasting in his ears. Mizure smiled wickedly and disguised her breath like Kami and Tien taught her.

She walked up to Ciel and decided that braiding his hair would be her goal. Her fingers barely grazed his soft locks when his piercing blue eyes opened.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Mizure smiled and pulled out one of his earplugs. "I didnt think you could hear me! That's the first time someones caught me." She admitted sheepishly and Ciel sighed and sat up.

"So tell me. I was listening to Grell and Sebastian talk about you and Grell kept saying something about the 'saiyans'. Who are they anyway?"

"People."

"What kind of people?"

"Oh you know, people with two arms two legs and a head."

Ciel knew she was being smart with him and so he glared at her. She glared back with a small smile. Ciel vowed that he would pry what he wanted out of her and Mizure promised that she would hold it in for as long as she could.

-5 minutes Later-

Sebastian opened his young master's door with announcments of dinner and to see if his master has seen his missing daughter. "Young master, have you seen...?"

Ciel was tickling the life out of Mizure and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Tell me!"

"N-No!"

Unlike Sebastian, he face palmed. But he had to smile to himself. It was like he had two children right then and there. A thirteen year old and a six year old. If he had to get use to this, he wouldnt mind one bit.

"Young master and Mizure. It's time for dinner." The two kids looked up and came to an unspoken agreement. Ciel stood up and held out his hand. Immediately Mizure took it and they walked after Sebastian back to the dining room.

At dinner Mizure was surprised to see William and Undertaker. "Uncle Undertaker! Cousin William!" She ran and hugged them both. Undertaker chuckled that weird laugh and William actually cracked a smirk. "We came to talk about your training."

So they all sat around the table and Sebastian served dinner. Although William had his doubts about the demon, he had to admit the food was good.

"So your saying that Im gonna train with Papa for the next three years?" Mizure questioned and William nodded. "But what about training with Gohan?" Undertaker chuckled and smiled almost charmingly. "You've taken quite a liking to the young lad!" Mizure blushed bright red and couldnt find any appropriate words to respond so she just stuck her tounge out at him. Everyone laughed a little.

"We were thinking that we could go back to back to back. One month with your friends one month with us and one month with Sebas-chan!" Grell popped out of no where and Sebastian sighed. Mizure tried to do the math on her tiny fingers. She looked like she was concentraing so hard that it hurt with her little tounge sticking out. Ciel sighed but then smirked. "That's four months for each group."

"I knew that!" Mizure snapped cockingly which made the blue eyed demon laugh. He was doing that alot with the girl around. And no one seemed to miss that detail. "So which group would you like to start with?" William questioned and Mizure looked down at her plate.

"Well this month is all most over so I can finish with Gohan after two weeks. Then Uncle Undertaker cuz im used to training with him and it wont be hard to get back into his routine. And lastly Papa because I dont know how he trains so save that for last!" Everyone nodded with agreement and Sebastian smiled. "So you will train with the saiyans this month, April, July, and October. Training with Undertaker will fall on Februray, May, August and November. You have training with me on March, June September, and December. Think you can remember all that?" Mizure nodded and Sebastian collected plates.

"Well Grell you should be taking Mizure home. It's almost eight-thirty. She should be getting ready for bed unless she would like to stay here tonight?" Mizure nodded enthusiastically. "Stay!" She yelled and Undertaker slapped the table. "Well I'll be taking my leave. Thank you Sebastian and young master for inviting us." Ciel just grunted and that made the shinigami laugh even more.

Mizure had quite a fun night.

A.N:Yay Im baaaaacckkkk! Lol so who would have thought Sebastian was the daddy?! Yep I had to do it, he needs a little excitement in his life. Well next chapter comes up in

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Days!

;)

Im a tease. See ya next time!

Sayonara!


	7. Hearts and Minds Intetwined!

A.N: Telepathic conversations will be in between €...€ those.

Disclaimer Gohan?

Gohan: Kayla does not own DB DBZ or DBGT. All is own by Funimation Toei Animation Fujii TV and Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 7: Hearts and Minds Intertwined

€Mizure! Would you please answer me?!€

Mizure sighed but none of the less smiled at Gohan's voice. He sounded worried to no extent. Ever since she left the meeting with the new comer, Trunks, Gohan had been calling her telepathically relentlessly. Mizure had put up a mental barrier to block him out with her meeting with her father.

€Hi!€

She could tell Gohan looked pissed. Mizure giggled to herself and rolled over in her bed. She remembered how the rest of the night she played with Ciel and eventually fell asleep in his room. He must have put her in her own bed so that he could sleep.

€Seriously! I was worried sick and all you say is 'hi'?€

€I told you I was fine. What were you worriying about?€

There was a silent pause but she could feel Gohan was still there. She waited for him to reply and she felt her cheeks going a flame.

€Gohan! Are you blushing?!€

€NO!€ He said a little to quick and Mizure laughed silently too herself.

€Gohan, I...met my daddy today.€ Mizure heard the boy gasp and she nodded as though he could see her.

This...connection...that these two have was one no one would posiblly ever achieve. They could feel each others happines, pain and motions. If Gohan recieved a punch from training, Mizure could feel the impact. If Mizure was dancing or running, Gohan's heart would pound to the same pace as hers. There were one and yet they never thought anything about it. It was just a constant reminder of who's the one they can truly depend on because they simply knew. Knew everything.

€That's great! Do you like him?€

€He's really nice! He actually works as a butler!€

€...Who has butlers anymore?€

€Appearently this boy named Ciel. Papa's been his butler scince he was really young. Well, that's what Papa said.€

Gohan snorted and she giggled out loud. The two talked back and forth all night. Even in there sleep they talked. They chatted about things like the androids coming in three years time and trivial nonsense like whether cookies or ice cream was better. Sooner or later there was a knock on Mizure's door and Sebastian stepped inside.

"Good morning, Mizure. It is time to get dressed." Mizure quickly said bye to Gohan and Sebastian helped her get dressed and eat breakfast. Ciel walked in and settled down and the three talked for quite sometime. Almost an hour later Mizure decided to head back home and go train. Sebastian volunteered to go but Ciel, to both others in surprise, decided that he would take her home.

"Do you know how to fly?" Mizure questioned and Ciel raised a brow. "No one knows how to fly." "Prepare to eat those words, Phantomhive." Mizure took of in flight and Ciel's mouth dropped. Sebastian laughed out loud and the blue eyed boy groaned. "Well then Im guessing you've never seen a demon run." And the two took off, Ciel on the ground and Mizure in the air.

"Hey Ciel, what's today?"

"Tuesday 21, X748."

"Crap! We gotta train with Veggie today!" Ciel chuckled as she moaned about the man's complaints and his training regiments.

Ciel and Mizure finally arrived at Capsule Corp and the girl landed next to him.

"You can run fast! I wanna run like that." The boy chuckled and followed her towards the huge house. "Well you are part demon. Maybe you can work on that when you train with Sebastian." Mizure nodded and took the boy's hand. A lady at a desk waved at Mizure and told her that Bulma was upstairs with her dad and Goku so she dragged Ciel along.

"Is there a need for so many rooms?" Ciel asked and Mizure shook her head. "Nope! But its an awesome place to play hide and seek." The demon chuckled at that and they walked into a labratory where a young woman with soft teal hair yelled at two men. They both had spiky black hair. One wore an orange training gi and the other seemed to be wearing...spandex?! Ciel tried so hard not to laugh that it took visible effort. Mizure saw his shoulders shaking with silent laughter and wondered what he was laughing at.

"Hi Uncle G! Hi Bulma! Hi Veggie!" The two nice ones said hey back but Vegeta growled. "It is not 'Veggie'! Its Vegeta, ya damn brat!"

"Whoa Veggie's in a good mood today! He would have pummled me by now." Mizure murmured to herself and Vegeta scoffed. "Oh dont worry, Im saving that for your training." Mizure froze up and Goku chuckled. He then noticed Ciel and waved. "Hi there! Im Son Goku, whats your name?" Bulma and Vegeta turned too and Ciel politely nodded his head. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. Mizure's older brother." Goku laughed and scratched his head. "Nice to meet ya!"

Just then a man with a nice built and oh yeah, green, walked in with a boy about Mizure's age.

"Mizure! Is this your big bro?" He asked giving her a hug. The girl nodded. "Ciel! Do you wanna stay and train with me and Gohan?"

"The correct phrasing is 'Gohan and I' and no thank you. I have some buisness with Undertaker and Sebastian to attend to. Remember to call Sebastian once in a while alright?" Mizure nodded and Ciel walked out, leaving half of the people in the room confused.

"...Wanna go get ice cream before we start?" Gohan looked at Mizure.

"Yes!" To no one's surprise Goku joined in and the three raced downstairs to raid Bulma's kitchen. The scientest laughed and went back to work while Vegeta and Piccolo went to go train in the back.


End file.
